worldofandariafandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
The Eras of History Scholars have learned from and follow the teachings of the Elven historians regarding much of ancient Andarian knowledge. As the Elves do, most human scholars categorize the events of the world's history into the following four major Eras, according to what species dominated the surface of the world during that time: Era of Prehistory, Era of Dragons, Era of Elves, Era of Man. Era of Prehistory ~13.8 billion to ~65 million years ago This vast period of time encompasses everything from the beginning of the universe and creation itself, up until and including the coming of the first sapient lifeforms to Andaria - the Dragons. Era of Dragons ~65 million to ~1 million years ago The first era of Andiarian civilization covers 64 million years of dragon warring and rule. Major events include the First Scale Wars, the Dragon-Giant Wars, the Age of the Council of Wyrms, and the Exodus - the result of which caused the everlasting storm known as the Maelstorm. Much of what is known of this vast period is from writings found at ancient Draconic ruins and tales from Elven legend. * ~65 million years ago - "The Dragon Avatars" * ~10 million years ago - "The First Scale Wars" * ~5 million years ago - "The Dragon-Giant Wars" * ~4 million years ago - "The Age of the Council of Wyrms" * ~1.1 million years ago - "The Second Scale Wars" * ~1 million years ago - "The Exodus" Era of Elves ~1 million to ~100 thousand years ago After the Exodus, the Elves inherited the world and ruled over its surface for about a million years of their own. Major periods from this time include the age of the Elven Dragonlords, the age of the Elven Empires, the Great Schism War, and the period known as the Orc Wars. * ~950 thousand years ago - "The Elven Dragonlords" * ~900 thousand years ago - "The Elven Empire" * ~400 thousand years ago - "The Great Schism War" * ~300 thousand years ago - "Fate of the Fallen" * ~250 thousand years ago - "Rise of the Dwarves and the Orc Wars" * ~200 thousand years ago - "Revenge of the Dark Elves" * ~150 thousand years ago - "The Divergence of the Eldar" * ~100 thousand years ago - "The Rise of Man" Era of Man ~100 thousand years ago to Present This era while relatively the shortest naturally has the most known as it encompasses all of human history since the time when humans began forming tribes in the wilds of the world. This Era is broken down in two major periods, the First Age of Man, which includes all of ancient history up to about two thousand years ago. Next, the current Second Age of Man, which covers the time from the recovery of the ancient War of the Lich Kings, through the age of the wizard-city of Sorcia, and up to the present. First Age of Man (FA) * ~100-40 thousand years ago - "Dawn of Human Civilization" * ~40 thousand years ago - "The Lizardfolk Campaigns" * ~30 thousand years ago - "The First Emperor" * ~25 thousand years ago - "The Human Regional Empires" * ~10 thousand years ago - "Decline, Fall, and Resurgence of Empires" * ~2.5 thousand years ago - "The War of the Lich King’s" Second Age of Man (SA) * ~0-500 SA - "The Last Dark Age of Valdemar" * ~500 SA - "Rise of Sorcia" * ~550-900 SA - "The Age of Sorcia" * ~1400 SA - "The Waaagh! of the Worldspines" * ~1450 SA - "The Lord’s Accord" * ~2050 SA - "The Razing of Windhaven" * ~2116 SA - "The Lost Mine of Phandelver" * 2117 SA, Current Year of the Second Age of Man Category:History